Namimori Elite Adventures
by CakeSmiley
Summary: Okay I'm bad at summary okay, just read the story, on the first chapter I'll be explaining the situation so yea : Namimori Elite Academy is one of the greatest place to learn and now the dangerous place to be in, but hey the little Tuna-fish of Vongola will make you never regretting coming here, sometimes.


**Warning ALL27, also yes this involves boyxboy, oh yeah one more thing, This is before The guardians (except Hibari) Arcobaleno, Varia, Millefiore meet/Charmed by Tsuna. So yea Hibari and Tsuna already met before a long time ago but they're (the others) going to meet Tsuna now, okay?**

 **Meh=Flashback**

Meh=Normal

* * *

A peaceful day has rolled in the Academy... If only, it really did happen.

Our poor little Tsuna had been chased throughout the Academy yet again, Why?, well it's because our little Tsuna here is the Vongola Idol . If you do not understand what I'm saying, I'll gladly help to explain!

This Academy is called Namimori Elite Academy, It has four section well technically three some people don't think the Arcobaleno it's not really a section since they were just created and there were only eight people and they were considered the best out of the best, their idol is Reborn and the section leader is Luce who is nowhere to be found since she's almost due (she going to give birth) , Next is Varia section said to have a thousand people inside but only five elites, the idol is (Author: Surprise) Xanxus who is also the section leader too, thirdly there's Millefoire the idol is Byakuran and who is also the section leader of Millefoire and lastly is the Vongola, like I said Tsuna is the Idol and Hibari is the section leader of Vongola.

Now let's get back to the story shall we?, You may ask why would Tsuna being chased? well Sadly (In Tsuna opinion) Tsuna is the only one in Vongola that looks feminine, there are a few girls in Vongola but ask anyone in Vongola (Except Hibari since you know why) "Who's the cute/feminine looking one in Vongola" they'll answer "Sawada Tsunayoshi", his big, brown doe like eyes gives off the innocence and comforting aura, his brown gravity defying hair is super soft, his creamy skin is also soft and compliments his eyes, the boy has is quite short and he isn't bulky, his arms looks quite frail and giving the feminine aura, if you give him the girls uniform and do a little make up, he would totally pass as a girl, recommended by Nana.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is quite popular throughout Namimori Elite Academy since he never leaves the Vongola section for "Safety" reason (Protect the INNONCENCE!) So he was never to be seen in the main academy grounds. Until now, everyone must come to the Academy grounds for an announcement and nobody can skip it under any circumstances.

So there they were, The Infamous Demon Leader glaring at anybody who's trying to take peek to see the infamous "Sawada Tsunayoshi", Why would Hibari protecting Tsuna, easy, they were childhood friends, shocking?, not really, Nana is actually best friend of Hibari mother, Janice Hibari (I have no idea what's her name so random name) So it wasn't really hard to believe the others would introduce the boys to each other. here's a little flashback of when they met.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **It was a nice day within the big yet small town of Namimori,**

 **"Janice-Chan!~" a sweet voice called,**

 **in which everybody know who it was, Sawada Nana, the woman is quite famous within the town, mostly because of her obliviousness and her beautiful smile that can cause flowers pop out of nowhere.**

 **"Ah, Nana, I told you to knock it off with the honorifics" a black haired woman spoke,**

 **In which everybody fears, Hibari Janice, She's one of the most respected person in Namimori since after all she's a Hibari, She quite famous because she's number one in being the most feared one.**

 **"Ah, it's good to see you again, Oh who's that little guy" Nana ask chuckling a bit, referring the black haired skylark**

 **"This is my son, Kyoya" Janice answered, she nudged the black haired boy to greet Nana,**

 **"Hn" Kyoya answered, as his eyes around the place feeling bored, he then notices the brown spiky hair hiding behind the oblivious woman,**

 **"Ah, Tsu-kun, go on and greet your new friend" Nana spoke as she reveals the brown gravity defying haired boy with big brown doe cute eyes, who's mouth was quivering and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes while having a way more bigger pink with flowers popping out, truly this boy had his mother's looks. he was pretty scared and nervous he was scared the blacked haired boy would bully him like the others, Tsuna closes his eyes as the boy raise his arm,**

 **"Herbivore" Kyoya spoke, patting his head, it was quite soft but beside that Kyoya wasn't very good with words.**

 **Tsuna opened his eyes and look up at him with a bit of shocked and mixed with a happy and relieved look,**

 **"cute" was the only thing Kyoya had in mind.**

 **"Hn, I see my son have taken interest in your little cub" Janice spoke,**

 **"It seems so" Nana chuckles.. as she watches her little brown haired child smiling upon the blushing black haired boy**

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

so yea... that was how they met, again being off tracked about our little Tuna-fish.

As everybody (finally) sat down, the principal strolled in with a bunch of new students since they all were wearing the standard Namimori Elite uniform

"Welcome, Varia, Millefoire, Vongola and a new addition Arcobaleno, today I will be announcing a program called Unite, but first of course this new students are appointed to Vongola and will be part of the Unite project" the principal spoke,

the students on the stage look odd, one has a goofy smile, another had a scowl, one was sleeping, there were two pineapple heads, the boy looked sketchy and the girl looked shy and one looked very excited,

"The Unite project will involve your sections leader and idols to well unite, create a bond to represent our Academy!" The principal spoke,

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the whole Vongola section spoke, hell no they were going to let Tsuna near any other sections idol or leader that weren't part of Vongola.

"So please Idols and Leaders come up to the stage and represent your sections" The principal happily spoke ignoring the mouth gaping population of the students from Vongola,

So there stood four intimidating guys on stage with a brown haired boy hiding behind the black haired one,

"Oi trash, don't try to hide behind the skylark" Xanxus hiss which only made the brown haired boy want to disappear more,

It wasn't really Tsuna fault, Tsuna never really had meet the other section since the Vongola are quite protective so he had never left the Vongola section and the only time he actually do leave was to go to Namimori main academy and the reason was to pick up a few material when it was his turn, (Author: Either materials for a project or some stuff that are needed for the Vongola section).

"M-My Name is T-Tsunayoshi of V-Vongola" Tsuna stuttered, gathering his courage to reveal himself from his hiding spot.

There was a awkward silence and everybody was staring at him,

"Kufufufufu, so Vongola's Idol is a bunny" the male pineapple spoke,

"Pineapple" Hibari hiss and shielded Tsuna from the Pineapple grasp,

the tension between the Skylark and the male pineapple grew,

"Maa maa, let's not try to scare him, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi" the spiky black haired grinning boy spoke,

"Tch, Gokudera Hayato" the silver haired hiss,

"Kufufufu, Rokudo Mukuro" The male pineapple smirk,

"Yare, yare, Lambo is the great Lambo" (Lambo is still 5 years old in the story and everyone is like 15-14)

"Umm, m-my n-name is Ch-chrome D-Dokuro" the female pineapple stuttered and was trying to back out of tension,

"I'm Ryohei to the EXTREME" the white haired one spoke while he punches the air with his right fist,

"Trash, the name is Xanxus of the Varia" Xanxus spoke, in a normal tone and not in his usual pissed off tone why? well because Xanxus and Tsuna have met before, but I'm not going to tell you of how they met, that story is needed to be saved for another chapter.

"Hmmm~ My name is Byakuran~ of the Millefoire" the white haired with a purple tattoo under his eye spoke in a playful tone as he lick his lips and had cause Tsuna to feel a chill running up his spine

"Reborn of the Arcobaleno" the black suited tall one wearing a fedora smirks, in which Tsuna gulped.

our poor little Tuna..

but seriously what is our little principal up to with his project Unite?

* * *

 **sorry that I couldn't get everyone in character a bit, I need to clear up a few things to make it clearer also for my other stories their upcoming chapter is like quite sad for me and I'm in a good mood since I've finished my exams and all and have passed with a rainbow, sorry if a few of them are quite OCC and review on who do you think would fall hard for Tsuna first?**


End file.
